


D-DAY!

by ichirinchan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 070820, D-Day, Gen, Other, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinchan/pseuds/ichirinchan
Summary: it's dday but why does yedam feels so different?
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 30





	D-DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i'm not good at editing pictures or anything like that. i'm more into writing..
> 
> to our dear yedami~~~ i will always be proud of you!!! 
> 
> to treasure members, congratulations!!!!!! 
> 
> and of course, i need to add a little bit of my dodam agenda! :)

Everyone is already on their respective beds, it's already almost 12 after all. Their managers dismissed them few hours ago after some briefing and everyone is just happy to go home early for the first time in months. 

As soon as they arrive at their dorm a while ago, it seems like nothing so much special is coming- and they just do their normal routine. Or maybe that's what he thought because as soon as he went out from their room, he heard Haruto on the phone and her mom is crying. Jihoon is nowhere to be found too. 

Yedam looks at his phone it’s exactly 0:00, August 7, 2020. D-DAY!

How long has he been waiting for this? 7 years? No make it 8 years this year. Juggling between practice, composing, learning new language, going to school, exams, trying to be a good son and a good individual itself is never easy: him being exposed to the media at an early age, him being known to most trainees at YG and even the seniors in the KPOP industry and him being the “God Yedam” “Genius” and whatever they call him. 

This is the day finally. But why does he feel anxious, and an uncertainty is bubbling up inside him? Is it because the expectation from him is too big, and it is too scary? Can he really do it? 

His mom and dad called him hours ago and he can feel the pride from them. Whilst he did not see their tears, the sobs did not go unnoticed. He just laughed at them and tried to be happy.. but deep inside he wanted to cry or maybe scream.. 

Reason? He doesn't know. 

His phone is now blasting with messages from his friends and everyone who knows him- greeting him congratulations.

He turned off his phone as he silently walks outside the dorm. On the side, he found the stairs that they always use to sneak up. He climbs to it and found the rooftop.

The hot air of summer is not pleasant, but the midnight helped to make it bearable. He inhaled deeply then watch the city lights below while leaning on the balustrade.

Just staring into nothing.

Thinking about nothing.

Few moments later and he puts his hand on his pockets. _A paper?_

He opens it and smiles.

They did write notes for every member and they posted it on their official account, but he didn’t know that someone slipped it to his pocket.

_"Yedam-ah, you have suffered a lot for a long time, this is the beginning so let's work harder and let's be a cool singer..."_

_"Yedamie hyung! Thank you for letting me know and teaching me about singing, i love you ♡"_

_"It's me! Your only Rock Friend in Treasure! Let's go to UK sometimes later! ㅋㅋㅋ"_

_"Hello Yedam-ssi. Back then too, and now too, I always learn a lot from Yedam-ssi. Therefore I’ll give you a lot of laughter Yedam-ssi."_

_"Yedam-ah, thank you so much for always giving hyung smile. I'll try too. I love you! In the future fighting!"_

_"Uri Bang Yedam-ssi~ Everyday step by step, let’s make good music together. Let’s reveal those song to the world."_

_"Yedam-ah, we habe a lot of common more than what we think, we also play games together ^^ we are getting s lot closer~! I love you, and in the future too~"_

_"We are really not awkward at all, in the future let’s make a lot of music~ thank you~ fighting!!!!"_

_"Whoa Hyung! Genius-nim! I only believe and follow you hyung! I love you a lot!"_

_"Damie hyung! From now on we’re starting a new beginning, just like now, let’s fight with a lot of energy. Let’s go~"_

_"Yedam~ Uri Yedamie hyung, thank you so much! What to be thankful? You’ve been telling me about singing. I learned a lot from hyung, I’m really thankful. All this time you’ve suffered a lot. In the future too, fighting!!!"_

  
  


Although it is not his first time reading it, this time it feels more sincere reading it alone.

He didn’t notice his tears started falling; making the paper wet. 

_“Ahh, I knew it, you will be here crying alone”_ Doyoung exclaims from the back. 

_“How long have you been here? And this is not your dorm?”_ He murmurs as he wipes his tears but wasn't able to look at the younger.

“ _Long enough._ ” Doyoung leans on the balustrade too. “ _But that’s not the reason I was looking for you”_

_“Hmmmmm?”_

_“I know you are not on twitter world but I saw this, this user commented on our group photo…”_ Doyoung passes his phone to him 

**"damie~~~ "anybody can write music of a sort but touching the public heart is quite another thing.." i'm just an ordinary person from an ordinary country, but your music, your voice; it helped me, healed me, and touched my life.. Thank you! Fighting on your new journey!!!**

A smile started forming on the corner of his lips. 

_“I told you…_ ” Doyoung

_“What?”_

_“Your music will heal the world”_

_“You are exaggerating”_

_“I’m just telling the truth..”_

There was a long silence..

_“Hyung…”_ Doyoung breaks the stillness 

_“Hmmm?”_

_“It’s getting late, let’s go?”_ Doyoung offers his hand.

Yedam grins as he accepts it. 

_"Doyoung-ah, thank you"_ He squeezes the younger's hand. 

Doyoung stops walking, turns around and pulls him into his embrace. _"Hyung, we are here, I am here"_

He hugs him back tighter and whispers _"I know.."_

The uncertainty feeling that was growing in his heart is still there, but now he is not afraid to face it. He has his members, he has his family and friends and he has now some people who listens to his music..

It will be a big world ahead, maybe it will not be easy..

but as they say, things that are not easy will be worth it... 

**Author's Note:**

> the note translations to yedam by the members are all from @ddddddddam ^^ thank you!!!


End file.
